homestuckfateeditionfandomcom-20200214-history
102315 - I am an Oracle
atypicalTyrant AT began trolling sanguineOracle SO at 23:54 -- 11:55 AT: hey libby! u there? you mentioend the empress a while back i uh 11:55 AT: need 2 kno where she is 11:55 AT: if u kno thats fine if u dont 11:55 SO: T.T . o O ( Don't play coy with me. ) 11:55 AT: ? 11:55 SO: T.T . o O ( I am an Oracle. ) 11:56 SO: T.T . o O ( I know about your little plan, your conversations with JACK, your little hearts at Nyarla. ) 11:56 SO: T.T . o O ( So don't come in here trying to pretend we're all friends here. ) 11:58 SO: T.T . o O ( If you have questions, or comments, or suspicions, say them to my face like the Empress you yearn to be. ) 11:58 SO: T.T . o O ( Or maybe you are more like your ancestor than I previously thought. ) 12:00 AT: oh so you did know 12:01 AT: and you know the plan so you know the question i need answered 12:01 SO: T.T . o O ( I am an Oracle, Aaisha. ) 12:01 SO: T.T . o O ( And I refuse to tell you how to get to the Empress. ) 12:01 SO: T.T . o O ( Because that way lies only death. ) 12:01 SO: T.T . o O ( And despite my anger at you. ) 12:01 SO: T.T . o O ( Nyarla cares for you. ) 12:01 SO: T.T . o O ( So I will not let you risk your life, and his happiness. ) 12:03 AT: libby i just want to get to my ancestor 12:03 SO: T.T . o O ( You can't. ) 12:03 AT: if you know my plan you know i dont intend to confront her directly 12:03 AT: why? 12:03 SO: T.T . o O ( One of the first things the meteors are going to hit is that ship. ) 12:03 SO: T.T . o O ( She'll be dead within the next six hours most likely ) 12:03 SO: T.T . o O ( If you attempt to go there you will be killed. ) 12:03 SO: T.T . o O ( Along with them ) 12:03 SO: T.T . o O ( Leaving your friends to Merrow. ) 12:03 AT: i 12:04 AT: libby 12:04 AT: is there any way 12:04 SO: T.T . o O ( As much as I would deliciously love to see you die. ) 12:04 AT: that i could do it 12:04 SO: T.T . o O ( I will not risk their happiness or future. ) 12:04 AT: i cant let her die like that 12:04 SO: T.T . o O ( No. ) 12:04 SO: T.T . o O ( Doesn't your culture abhor weakness? Why do you care? ) 12:04 AT: becuase a fushcia doesn't derseve to be kept as a pet!!! we challenge and we live or we die not live and become an ACCESORY 12:05 SO: T.T . o O ( She's not the first and unless you get a few terabytes smarter in a few days then she also won't be the last. ) 12:06 SO: T.T . o O ( Jack's playing you like a xylophone. ) 12:06 SO: T.T . o O ( But, I know you don't trust a word I say. ) 12:06 SO: T.T . o O ( So I'm going to sit here and deny you and let you spill vitriol about me behind my back. ) 12:06 AT: libby im waiting 12:06 SO: T.T . o O ( And still I will clean up your messes and wipe your chin. ) 12:06 SO: T.T . o O ( For what? ) 12:06 AT: to see 12:06 SO: T.T . o O ( I already said no. ) 12:06 AT: what you do 12:07 AT: jack hacked your private servers i would be as pissed as you still probably are 12:07 SO: T.T . o O ( Hacked my... ) 12:07 SO: T.T . o O ( HAHAHA ) 12:07 AT: even if i dislike you im inclined to go with you more than him 12:07 SO: T.T . o O ( Is that what he told you? ) 12:07 SO: T.T . o O ( Oh GodOS Unending. ) 12:07 SO: T.T . o O ( No wonder. ) 12:09 AT: well i can assume thats false then by that reaaction 12:10 SO: T.T . o O ( Yes. The idea that I was permitted private servers from him in the first place. ) 12:10 SO: T.T . o O ( Is hilarious. ) 12:12 AT: i think you misread me 12:13 AT: i didnt say permitted i said he hacked 12:13 AT: as in hacked private files you didnt want him to see 12:13 SO: T.T . o O ( You really don't understand this. I see Nyarla hasn't really explained. ) 12:13 SO: T.T . o O ( Jack is a MALE. ) 12:13 SO: T.T . o O ( I cannot gainsay a Male. ) 12:13 SO: T.T . o O ( Especially him. ) 12:14 AT: gainsay?? libby i have no idea what you're talking about right now 12:16 SO: T.T . o O ( Ask your Matesprite about the difference between Male and Female twinks. ) 12:17 AT: ... dont call him that 12:17 SO: T.T . o O ( Isn't he? ) 12:17 AT: maybe? i dont know 12:17 AT: but back to jack maybe a different word would help 12:18 AT: jack accessed documents you didnt give him permission to 12:19 SO: T.T . o O ( I am female. And Jack is the greatest Male. Our laws do not brook room for 'permission' ) 12:19 AT: ... he's what? 12:19 AT: it hought jack was human? 12:20 SO: T.T . o O ( About as Human as I am. ) 12:20 SO: T.T . o O ( I've given up trying to protect myself from him ) 12:20 SO: T.T . o O ( Death will come no matter what I do. ) 12:20 SO: T.T . o O ( Jack is like me. ) 12:20 SO: T.T . o O ( He is a Twink. ) 12:20 SO: T.T . o O ( The High Programmer. ) 12:20 SO: T.T . o O ( He is to us what your Empress is to the Trolls ) 12:21 AT: ...well thats interesting 12:22 AT: and something worth noting thank you libby 12:26 SO: T.T . o O ( Anything else you want? ) 12:27 AT: no if you arent going to help me 12:27 AT: oh! 12:27 AT: please stop reading our private logs 12:27 SO: T.T . o O ( No. ) -- sanguineOracle SO gave up trolling atypicalTyrant AT at 00:27 -- Category:Libby Category:Aaisha